Awaken
by PikachuRetarded
Summary: Tras pasar prácticamente toda su vida encerrado en un hospital infundido en un profundo estado de coma, Jake English debe enfrentarse a una nueva realidad post-apocalíptica. / Apocalipsistuck (?) / Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Awaken.

**Advertencias:** varios toques del comic -iré poniendo las advertencias necesarias en cada capítulo-.

**Notas:** Antes que nada, quiero avisar de que este fanfic no es un Zombiestuck, nope. Me gustan las historias de zombies como a la que más, pero no me gusta encontrarme con que todos los fanfics apocalípticos –no necesariamente de Homestuck- si son de apocalipsis sean zombies. Molan y tal, pero la originalidad da variedad.

Esta historia no tiene un solo comienzo, claro que no. Tiene diferentes inicios, vistos desde diferentes puntos de vista y cronologías. Y también visto desde los ojos de diferentes personas. Tampoco es lo que se catalogaría como una historia común, más bien todo lo contrario, está llena de altibajos, incoherencias y contradicciones. Pero mejor será que empecemos por ese comienzo, ese equivalente al "erase una vez" de los cuentos, en el que todos fueron testigos -unos más que otros-, que definitivamente cambiaría la vida a todos y cada uno de ellos sin excepción.

Todo comenzaría un día 21 de Diciembre -cuatro días antes de aquella fecha de festejo que era la navidad- también conocido por ser el último día de esperanza de la humanidad. Realmente esta historia se remonta un poco más atrás, pero eso es algo de lo que hablaremos más tarde.

Muchos no creían en eso de que el mundo fuese a acabar de un momento a otro, básicamente porque eso carecía de sentido alguno y lo veían completamente descabellado. Pero en contraparte, otros tantos estaban listos para lo que fuese, para cualquier catástrofe que se avecinase desde una fuga nuclear a un supuesto virus que desencadenase una especie de apocalipsis zombie. Porque tanto creyentes o no, todos estaban con la mecha de la curiosidad encendida, expectantes esperando a que algo ocurriese, por mínimo que fuese.

Y ante todo pronóstico, ningún cambio notable ocurrió. Las predicciones, a los ojos de todos, parecieron ser falsas. No hubo piedras espaciales envueltas en llamas, ni enfermedades mortales altamente contagiosas, ni tsunamis, ni una horda de muertos vivientes asolando el planeta. Nada de nada. Y ahí fue cuando ignorando lo ocurrido todo volvió a su vida normal, como si eso del apocalipsis hubiese sido una pesada broma de los mayas.

En cambio, lo que no sabían es lo que aquel día había desencadenado; una cuenta atrás que traería consigo algo peor. Mucho peor. Porque aquello sólo había sido una advertencia que sólo unos cuantos se había tomado en serio.

Y así era como estaban, llegados ese día. El polvo emergía de todas partes. Los pasos, a la par que los gritos, se adueñaban de las callejuelas de aquella ciudad, antaño llena de gente y ahora cubierta por la devastación y la desesperación de sus habitantes -o los pocos que quedaban-, que habían vivido en carne propia el comienzo de aquella pesadilla.

Y luego estaba él, en el hospital. Sí, es ese joven de ahí a lo lejos, que está postrado en aquella cama, apretando los ojos e intentando despertar. Pero vaya, parece que aún no puedes ser ese muchacho… Espera, sí que puedes, porque al parecer acaba de despertarse; después de casi un año estando en coma.

Tu nombre es Jake English, y no sabes siquiera dónde estás o en qué fecha vives. Sólo recuerdas despertarte ahora mismo por culpa de unos estallidos, no muy lejos de tu posición. Te encuentras nervioso, porque no sabes ni dónde estás, ni que está pasando, ni qué haces ahí, cuando lo último que recuerdas es la voz de tu primo gritando tu nombre. Notas a alguien llamando insistentemente a la puerta, pero crees que realmente no es eso, y la persona al otro lado de la puerta está intentando tirar el mueble abajo.

La pregunta es, _¿qué vas a hacer?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Título:** Awaken.

**Advertencias:** leve mención de muerte(?

Muchas gracias a todos los que han faveado la historia, en serio. Lamento un poco la tardanza, pero no he estado demasiado con el ordenador. Tendré el siguiente capítulo listo muy pronto.

* * *

_Pi… Pi… Pi…_

El sonido de tu corazón es lo único que escuchas en ese momento, un latir lento y relajado. Bueno, no sólo en ese momento, es lo que llevas escuchando desde hace horas, días, meses… Ya no sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Al principio te encontrabas confuso de qué estaba pasando, del porqué estabas ahí, y pese a que recordaste un fragmento de tus memorias de ti cayendo hacia atrás, todo sigue igual de confuso que al principio.

Pero bueno, esa ha sido tu vida durante mucho tiempo. Ver oscuridad, respirar, escuchar el latido de tu corazón y pensar, pensar y pensar en todo y en nada a la vez. Imaginarte aventuras ya vividas o inventadas, para escapar de aquella realidad. Muchas veces piensas si te habrás vuelto loco ya de tanto estar ahí, pero recapacitas y crees que tal vez ya lo estés pero todo te da igual a esas alturas.

Seguirías cavilando en todo tipo de dudas existenciales, pero una suave luz te llama la atención. Sonríes, son pocas las veces en las que la ves, pero cuando lo haces significa que las voces volverán a oírse, y logras apaciguar la soledad por unos segundos.

_¡Pi Pi Pi Pi!_

Tu corazón galopa en tu pecho, más veloz que normalmente, y parece que te cuesta respirar más que antes. Y tal como esperabas, ahí están las voces de nuevo; las escuchas borrosas, difuminadas en el aire, pero están ahí. Por lo que te acercas más a la luz, por el simple hecho de que añoras escuchar la voz de otra persona. Desde que estás en tu prisión mental, la tuya es lo único que la llena. Y ya estás harto de aguantarte a ti mismo hablar y hablar. Te has cansado de tí mismo.

— ¡Doctor, se nos va, se nos va! —si en ese momento pudieras sonreír lo harías. No espera, ya lo estás haciendo, aunque sea internamente. El dolor que estás pasando en ese momento es compensado por el eco humano que hacen los susurros alrededor en tus oídos. Notas cómo algo frío toca tu pecho, y luego manda un chispazo eléctrico que recorre todo tu cuerpo de un momento a otro. Tu corazón sigue sintiéndose igual, y las manos que se encontraban en tu cuerpo se marchan, como acariciándolo por última vez.

_Pi... Pi… Piiiiii._

Nunca habías oído aquel pitido que te acompaña de manera tan seguida antes. Por un momento te sientes más ligero, como si te hubieras quitado un peso de enci-

Un momento, eso que has oído… ¿son gritos? Crees que no estás alucinando ya que, que tú sepas no te han inyectado nada. Intentas afinar el oído con mucha dificultad y sí, lo que suenan son gritos. Y se escuchan muy cerca de tu posición… Empiezas a ponerte nervioso, pensando en qué estará pasando ahí fuera. Por primera vez -tras mucho tiempo sin demasiadas esperanzas- deseas abrir los ojos y despertar de una puta vez.

Pero no puedes, simplemente te quedas quieto sin hacer nada, notando como poco a poco caes en la inconsciencia sin poder evitarlo, y sin tener la puñetera idea de qué pasa a tu alrededor.

Y nos remontamos ahora, a ese momento en el que te encuentras con los ojos abiertos y más confuso que en toda tu puñetera vida. Miras a tu alrededor, sin tener ni puta idea de nada. Lo primero coherente que piensas es en esconderte bajo la cama, debido al peligro ante el que te encuentras. Piensas en que ni siquiera puedes moverte, por lo que sin mirar siquiera giras sobre ti mismo y caes al suelo con los ojos cerrados, intentando moverte lo más rápido posible. Sin darte cuenta, las agujas pegadas a tu brazo se liberan y te provocan un leve dolor en el antebrazo, y ni aunque lo intentes los sonidos adoloridos no salen de tu boca.

Pero te sorprendes al no sentir el frío suelo bajo tu cuerpo, y en vez de eso toparte con algo blando debajo de ti.

Y al bajar la vista, borrosa al estar falto de tus gafas, sientes como la expresión de tu cara se congela y un grito se atasca en tu garganta.

Un cuerpo. Hay un cuerpo debajo de ti, y no vivo precisamente. Intentas no gritar ni hacer ruido, y aun así crees que no puedes articular sonido alguno porque el simple hecho de tragar saliva te causa dolor. Miras a aquel hombre, con la bata cubierta de sangre y los ojos en blanco. Decides ignorarlo, aún con dificultad, y ruedas hasta acabar tumbado bajo la cama, haciéndote un ovillo e ignorando el sonido de la madera de la puerta quebrándose.

—Dios, esto es un coñazo. —escuchas una voz masculina, pateando un objeto que hace eco en la habitación.

—Odio las putas misiones de reconocimiento. ¡Si ya no queda nadie y eso lo sabe todo el mundo! —otra voz se hace oír, y puedes ver una mano arrodillándose a tu lado. Tu corazón tiembla, y tu pecho duele en ese momento pero lo ignoras.

Ves como el cuerpo de aquel que te salvó de ser descubierto se eleva en el aire, alzado por un brazo…

Pero no es un brazo normal.

Tus ojos se abren, y sientes como si las fuerzas se desvanecen y todo lo que estás viendo es pura ficción, ya que parece una de esas aventuras que has inventado en tu cabeza para no sentirte tan solo. Aquel brazo no es siquiera humano; aquel color grisáceo le delata. Y dudas mucho de que sea maquillaje.

Y antes siquiera de que puedas volver a asustarte por estar tan cerca de la muerte de nuevo, tus ojos se cierran y vuelves a caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

El frío calándote en los huesos es lo que te hace abrir los ojos. Intentas ubicarte y recuerdas estar en esa sala de color blanco, que ahora se encuentra totalmente oscura debido a que es ya de noche. Ah, la noche. Algo que hace mucho que no ves, pero a lo que estás muy acostumbrado.

Tal y como te imaginabas, el cuerpo a tu lado ya no está. Te estremeces, y tanto el miedo y el frio ayudan. Rememoras los hechos ocurridos hace poco, y puedes recordar a aquel brazo inhumano, de un color muerto, apareciendo bajo tu cama. Como si fuese un monstruo, y tú el niño escondiéndote de él.

Giras, hasta acabar tumbado boca arriba en el punto exacto donde se encontraba aquel hombre tumbado. Te permites echar una enorme bocanada de aire. Suspirar. Nunca pensaste que echarías de menos cosas tan banales como esa, como un simple suspiro. Algo que antes parecía tan sencillo, y ahora sientes como si ese mínimo gesto te costara la vida.

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas mirando al techo, pero sólo sabes una cosa; a partir de ahora vas a tener que apañártelas tú sólo. No sabes aún qué está pasando, pero algo sí tienes claro.

Vas a tener que aprender a sobrevivir por tu cuenta.

* * *

La historia avanza, a su ritmo pero lo hace. Intentaré publicar esto con más rapidez, para que no se haga demasiado aburrido.

_Salu**2(L**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Título:** Awaken

De nuevo, gracias a todos; en especial a Anel, que me hace seguir con el fanfic. No lo pienso dejar, ni de broma :3 No suelo ser una de esas escritoras que van mendigando reviews, pero uno no me importa… que no muerdo (?)

* * *

Y durante esos días tu vida da un giro de 180 grados, pasando a tener que volver a aprender cosas básicas como hablar, andar o comer de nuevo. Aunque realmente no sabes si a eso se le puede llamar vida, ya que no sabes qué es peor; si estar dormido durante tiempo indefinido o estar despierto pero tener que salvar tu culo sin saber qué coño está pasando. Aunque ahora no tienes tanto tiempo para pensar esas cosas como antes.

No te ha sido difícil encontrar alimento, ya que te encuentras en la planta baja de aquel lugar -que acabas de descubrir que es un hospital- y hay un almacén allí cerca con comida para sobrevivir durante bastante tiempo. El suficiente hasta que aprendas otra vez las funciones básicas de un ser humano y tu agilidad de aventurero vuelva a ti. Y el dormir no es inconveniente ya que aquel lugar está rodeado de camas por todas partes, y mantas para resguardarte del frío.

Pero pese a estar bien abastecido, aún te asustas al salir al almacén ya que la vista no es muy agradable. Aún hay sangre fresca pegada en las paredes, y en tu primer viaje -el cual fue bastante patético, ya que te arrastrabas por el suelo cual inválido- te encontraste una enorme cantidad de cadáveres en tu camino que tuviste que esquivar con bastante delicadeza. Y lo peor de aquel retrato mortal fue ver a un niño de aproximadamente diez años tirado en medio del lugar.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Por eso al día siguiente, aun tambaleante y apoyando tu cuerpo en la pared, decidiste moverlo a alguna de las habitaciones que había allí, cerrando la puerta la cual tenía una enorme "x" hecha con sangre, seguramente producto de la desesperación de alguna de aquellas personas en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Y ahora te encuentras en tu habitación tras un día más después de tu despertar. Concretamente, ocho días han pasado desde aquel extraño acontecimiento. Has recuperado bastante movilidad, y te puedes mantener en pie durante un par de segundos, aunque tus piernas aún se sienten como si fueran gelatina. Pero lo que no ha mejorado es tu habla. Te sientes algo raro -por no decir retrasado- al hablar y que lo único que salga de tu boca sean gruñidos en plan Chewbacca. Y aunque te de vergüenza, sabes que debes intentarlo para así poder mejorar con la práctica.

Miras al suelo, y ves cómo la luz de la farola alumbra levemente el suelo aun levemente sangriento de la habitación. Por un momento te planteas en mirar hacia afuera, pero pese a estar a un par de metros de altura de la calle, lo ves algo arriesgado. Pero aún así, la curiosidad te puede. Siempre te ha podido.

De manera prudente y arrodillado como estás, te agarras del borde de la ventana y comienzas a ascender. Sin pausa, pero tampoco sin prisa. Tus piernas tiemblan, pero aún así alzas tu cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver con tu vista borrosa debido a la falta de gafas, lo que hay más allá de esas cuatro paredes.

Y en ese momento se te para el corazón y vuelves a tu posición, dejándote caer pero sin hacer mucho ruido.

Intentas respirar, como si aquello que hubieras visto hubiera sido sólo cosa de tu imaginación. Pero oh, sabes bien que aquellas manchas grises que acabas de ver esparcidas por la calle son aquellos seres. Aquellos que viste el día de tu despertar. Y te asusta, porque empiezas a pensar en qué cojones habrá pasado durante todo el tiempo en el que has sido la bella durmiente. En la cantidad de cosas que te habrás perdido, las cuales deben de ser imprescindibles para entender lo que le ha pasado a tu planeta.

Te acurrucas bajo la ventana, poniéndote una manta encima debido a que el cristal está totalmente roto y reventado, y el frío te entra por todas partes. Suerte que cayeron hacia afuera, seguramente en un intento suicida de algún doctor o enfermera o paciente dispuesto a caer en mejor vida.

Y con esos horribles pensamientos te vas a dormir, como casi todas las noches.

* * *

Ahora mismo te encuentras en la misma posición de anoche, y has abierto los ojos tan rápido que te ha dado dolor de cabeza. Estás totalmente asustado y con tu corazón latiendo fuertemente. Has escuchado algo, lo sientes. El eco de los pasillos dudas mucho que sea cosa tuya o de tu cabeza trastornada, y en verdad no lo es. Te levantas despacio, sentándote en el suelo. Aún no puedes ver demasiado bien, pero has logrado afinar tu oído estos últimos días ya que tu vista no es demasiado buena.

Y tal como Jake afirmaba, sí que hay alguien afuera. Aunque más que una persona parece una sombra, ya que se desliza por los pasillos con una agilidad inhumana, casi felina. Por un momento esa sombra se detiene, delante de aquella puerta que es el almacén. Intentas ser ese chico de extrañas gafas picudas, pero es imposible porque está lejos de tu alcance. Y aparte, es demasiado pronto como para que seas él.

Ahora vuelves a ser Jake, y te encuentras asustado; porque tienes miedo a que esos seres de gris vengan a por ti. Ya has visto todo lo que han causado en la ciudad, aunque de lejos y mal enfocado por culpa de tu falta de gafas; y prefieres incluso que haya sido así. Porque de ese modo puedes evitar ver las caras de sufrimiento de la gente.

Sales de la sala a gatas, con miedo a levantarte y que te vean desde la ventana. Pero por lo que has podido comprobar, por la mañana no suele haber casi de esas "manchas grises" por la calle -por no decir que no hay ninguna-, sólo aparecen por la noche. ¿Serán vampiros?, te preguntas por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Dejas tus pensamientos y te concentras en lo que estabas a punto de hacer. Coges una barra de metal, la cual ha sido tu arma desde que empezó aquella locura. Hubieras preferido un par de pistolas, ya que era algo que llevabas manejando desde los once años, y ahora tenías quince. Bueno, en el 2012 habías tenido 15, porque ahora dudas seriamente de que sigas en el mismo año…

Abres la puerta y atraviesas el pasillo, aún pegado a la pared con las manos puestas en ella. Y escuchas ruidos, demasiado sigilosos como para ser humanos o de algún animal. Pero por un momento empiezas a pensar en que tal vez puedan ser de alguien que haya sobrevivido… aunque después de lo que está pasando ves descabellado la idea de que haya más personas aparte de ti.

Los ruidos se hacen un poco más audibles, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien normal los escuche; y provienen del almacén. Aprietas aquella barra entre tus dedos, notando como éstas sudan debido al nerviosismo, y por ende el metal intenta resbalarse. Y con algo de fe y el corazón en un puño, pronuncias unas palabras; sin dudas las que más te han costado en tu vida.

— ¿Hay… al-guien? —te sientes algo avergonzado al hablar, es decir, tu voz suena ya lo bastante ronca y patética, como para que ahora salga alguien y te escuche. Pero te dan ganas de darte un golpe, y piensas que ese no es el mejor momento como para pensar en cosas sin importancia.

Contra todo pronóstico los ruidos cesan, y ahora viajas al otro lado de la puerta; donde un muchacho de pelo rubio y puntiagudo y gafas picudas busca en la oscuridad alimentos para poder sobrevivir. Pero se ha detenido al oír una extraña voz, que por parecer no parece ni humana; y hace que el corazón del chico se detenga por un milisegundo, para luego mantener la calma. Sus dientes blancos se aprietan, algo sorprendido por el buen oído de aquel del otro lado, ya que juraría que nadie podría oírle porque no es la primera vez que hace eso… Pero se equivocaba. Y vaya, parece que ahora sí puedes ser ese muchacho.

Tu nombre es Dirk Strider, y ahora mismo estás metido en el peor aprieto de tu vida.


	4. Chapter 3

**Título:** Awaken

Bueno pues en serio, gracias a la gente que ha dejado review. Eso anima mucho a proseguir. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha quedado bastante largo y he tardado en publicarlo por demasiados motivos pero en fin… Intentaré seguir con esto aunque haya empezado el colegio.

* * *

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado, mirando a aquella superficie de madera inmóvil. Sigues sumido en aquella oscuridad de aquel almacén abandonado, tus músculos totalmente tensos y un sudor frío te recorre la espalda. Peinas tu pelo rubio hacia atrás lentamente para relajarte. Las gafas que llevas son las únicas que te permiten ubicarte en dónde estás, debido a que son de visión nocturna y eso te ayuda mucho en ese momento.

Escuchas el ruido de la puerta, y rápidamente de un salto te incorporas detrás de uno de los muebles que hay allí; uno de los pocos que aún ha aguantado en pie.

Lentamente la puerta se abre, y apoyándose en ella para evitar caerse Jake ve cómo todo sigue igual de revuelto. Las estanterías en el suelo, y algunas cosas que seguramente deben de ser alimentos dispersas por ahí, junto a algunos azulejos rotos. Tampoco puedes ver demasiado bien. La cierras levemente, mas por seguridad que por otra cosa; y aún algo tembloroso, te aventuras hacia la oscuridad, con la única iluminación de la luz del sol colándose por el diminuto espacio de la puerta. Sigues con la duda de si hay alguien allí, y agarrando tu arma y deseando que tus reflejos te ayuden si lo necesitas, esperas que no haya alguien. O sino que no sea alguien demasiado peligroso.

Eres Dirk, y desde tu posición te encoges, dispuesto a abalanzarte sobre quién sea que esté ahí. Agarras tu katana, mirando por encima de tu hombro y poniéndote de cuclillas apoyándote contra la pared para prepararte y atacar en cuánto tengas oportunidad. Tu corazón late algo desbocado como un caballo salvaje, e intentas relajarte. Estás lo suficientemente entrenado como para luchar, desde pequeño, pero aun así se te hace raro pelear para matar. Para sobrevivir. Eso es algo que nunca has querido hacer, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y eso es algo que has tenido que aprender de manera dura.

Escuchas aminorar sus pasos, al parecer se queda quieto, intentando caminar lo más despacio posible.

Sí, en ese momento eres Jake y puedes notar que está aterrado. En otros tiempos hubiera intentado parecer incluso amenazador, con dos pistolas colgadas en sus muslos y caminando con lentitud pero con confianza en sí mismo y en sus habilidades. Y ahora no es momento de recordar ya que no estaban en esos tiempos, ahora era matar o morir. Y sabe que tiene que aprender aquella valiosa regla sino quiere acabar mal.

Coge una bocanada de aire y da un paso, sintiendo de repente como sus sospechas de afirman al ver cómo algo o alguien se lanza contra su cuerpo. Con una agilidad felina. Rápidamente interpone la barra entre su cuerpo al ver cómo otro amenaza con lanzarse con un objeto metálico… ¿una espada tal vez?

Y tras esto los dos acabáis en el suelo, tú debajo de aquel intruso y él encima de ti, interponiendo aquella barra entre ambos y viendo cómo su espada está a un par de centímetros de tu cuello. Por poco, piensas.

Ahora eres Dirk, y abres los ojos y te sorprendes al ver cómo es aquel forastero, bajando la guardia y haciendo así que el otro te empuje contra la estantería con todas sus fuerzas, que no son tan escasas como pensabas.

Jake mira hacia el lado dónde el rubio ha sido lanzado, y piensa en correr, correr con todas sus ganas. Pero el encontrar a alguien de su misma raza después de tanto tiempo le da curiosidad. Le mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido tanto para parecer amenazante como para intentar ver el aspecto del otro. Ve que su pelo es claro, de color dorado… y tiene algo negro en la cara que le impide ver sus ojos… algo parecido a, ¿una venda tal vez?

Y el Strider simplemente le mira de arriba abajo y sigue pensando en cómo es posible que aquel chico con voz inhumana y que parece que no puede ni ver más allá de su nariz pueda tener semejante agilidad y reflejos pese a todo.

Los dos os quedáis mirándoos en silencio, Jake manteniendo su arma en alto intentando parecer amenazante cuando realmente siente su cuerpo hecho mierda y sin menos movilidad debido a la embestida que antes. Joder sí, es que el hijo de puta aquel tenía mucha fuerza. Más de la que esperaba. O tal vez su cuerpo está débil.

Débil.

Cómo odia esa palabra en aquellos momentos en los que sus reflejos y su resistencia física es lo único que le ayudarán a sobrevivir. Que aquello por lo que se había preparado día y noche desde su más temprana edad desapareciese así como así es algo que le hace sentirse inútil.

—Mierda…—no le da tiempo a seguir pensando porque escucha una voz que le sorprende que no fuese la suya. Una que suena profunda pese a que estuviese susurrando…

Mira a aquella mancha negra que se supone que son los ojos de aquel extraño, y ve como éste se levanta con una velocidad sobrehumana y se posiciona a su lado de rodillas, agarrando aquel objeto metálico que tenía por arma con sus manos antes siquiera de poder recibir el golpe que el moreno iba a darle.

—No me jodas ahora, y estate calladito. —nota el dedo de aquel extraño en los labios, y el cómo le bajaba la cabeza de manera brusca y juntos se ponen tras una enorme caja de madera que parece intacta.

Eres Jake y ahora mismo estás confuso. Aquel chico misterioso ha podido evitar tu golpe como si nada… Vale que aún no has recuperado tus habilidades del todo, pero sientes que aún así lo has hecho bastante rápido. Bastante rápido incluso como para que una persona normal lo detenga.

Y antes siquiera de responderle con algún insulto -o al menos intentarlo con tu voz de imbécil- logras escuchar una voz extraña provenir desde fuera. Mejor dicho, dos. Oh dios, las reconoces perfectamente. Son las mismas voces que escuchaste aquel día.

Los grises.

Te remueves algo nervioso en el sitio, y el intruso aquel te abraza con el ceño fruncido, cogiéndote de la cintura con uno de sus brazos desde atrás mientras que pone la otra mano en su boca haciéndote callar. Notas una de sus manos enguantadas en tu boca, y cómo aquella sensación es algo incómoda.

— ¿¡Dónde está!? —escucha el rugido de una de aquellas bestias hacer eco en el pasillo. Pese a estar en aquella pose incómoda con aquel extraño, te centras en ver con tus oídos.

—En serio, estaba seguro de que estaba muerto…—una voz de un tono más débil se dejó sonar, algo inseguro.

—… ¿Seguro? ¿SEGURO? ¡No me jodas! —alguien pateó algo, ya que un eco metálico se dejó oír en aquel silencio. —Como esté vivo, oh, como esté vivo… te la vas a cargar. Aunque bueno, dudo que haya llegado demasiado lejos aquel bichejo…

Los músculos de Jake no podían estar más tensos. Hablaban de él, estaba seguro de que hablaban de él. Suspiró, ¿tan cerca había estado de la muerte? ¿Le habrían visto cuando se escondió debajo de la cama y habrían pensado que era uno de los muchos cadáveres sin vida que había esparcidos por el hospital?

—Escucha chaval. —la voz del extraño le sorprende en su oído, dando un pequeño salto en su asiento. —Cuando cuente tres, empezarás a correr con todas tus fuerzas, ¿entendido? —en ese momento no está siquiera para hablar, por lo que asiente, más decidido que en toda su vida.

Jake no piensa siquiera en aquel extraño que le acaba de dar el golpe de su vida, no piensa a lo mejor en que pueda estar utilizándole para salvarse el culo. En lo único que piensa es en que no sabe siquiera si saldra de esta por lo que, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?

Una vez más no hará daño, no más del que ya ha causado hasta ahora.


End file.
